


Don't Give Me Up

by rainydayrambling



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayrambling/pseuds/rainydayrambling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Shameless drabbles, all exactly 100 words long, to be updated when inspiration strikes.  They'll range in themes, from general to fluff to probably some more mature content.  If warnings apply, they'll be noted at the start of each drabble individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

Fiona hadn’t realized until the credits started that she was the only one awake. She looked around the room at her family, dispersed around her. Carl and Debbie were at one end of the couch, Carl’s head resting on Debbie’s shoulder. Kev was passed out in a chair and V was asleep sitting up between his legs. Lip was sprawled on the floor in front of the TV. Ian and Mickey were at the other end of the couch, Mickey lying back against Ian’s chest under a protective arm.

Fiona blinked back tears that were definitely because of the movie.


	2. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian/Mickey. Rated G. I'm just really in love with how hard Mickey's fighting his own fears okay.

Even after the scene at the Alibi, even when they were alone, it was a fight. But then, Ian thought, maybe everything was a fight for Mickey.

When Ian reached out to take his hand for the first time, he watched Mickey battle his instincts to pull away, could see it playing across his face. When Ian asked to share a shower, he waited almost a whole minute before Mickey offered one short nod.

But it was a fight because Mickey wanted it. He had years of Terry, of himself, to break free from, and everyday Ian watched him try.


	3. Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian/Mickey. Rated M. Very suggestive but not particularly explicit porn, basically.

“Come on, Mick,” Ian laughed, “you can’t get me off without touching my dick.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows; apparently Ian’s words had been taken as a challenge. Mickey lit the cigarette between his lips, dropped to his knees, yanked Ian’s jeans down, and spun him around.

Cigarette between his fingers, he put his hands on Ian’s hips. Ian’s head fell back when he felt Mickey’s mouth on him: hot, wet, and filthy in that glorious way that only Mickey could manage.

Five minutes later, Mickey was smirking around his cigarette and Ian felt too good to do anything about it.


	4. When Darkness Falls on Southside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian/Mickey. Rated G.

They’d been fighting, off and on. Little things sparked intense anger. They wouldn’t talk for hours, and when they finally did, they’d yell and beat up the walls -- because throwing beer cans and fists at walls was better than throwing them at each other.

But if they hadn’t talked in a few hours by sunset, Mickey would seek Ian out. He’d sit down next to him, wherever it was, light a cigarette, and slip his hand into Ian’s. He’d give it a gentle squeeze, and hold on in silence until darkness fell on Southside and they walked home together.


End file.
